Caught You
by PrettyxInxSin
Summary: "Well, this was turning out to be a problem. Too much alone time for George was quickly becoming a bad thing, it seems like." M for glorious, glorious smut, Twincest, Fred/George.


A/N: Just a quick smut - it's mostly [well, pretty much] PWP, though, you know, there is some sort of stab I made to show a decent build-up rather than just straight smut. I blame Tumblr for all this. Enjoy and review, because reviews help fuel this lazy authoress get some work done.~

* * *

Well, this was turning out to be a problem. Too much alone time for George was quickly becoming a bad thing, it seems like.

Sure, perhaps it was alright at first – Fred left to run an errand of necessary proportions. The fridge is empty; stomachs are gurgling and bubbling over with hunger, stove pleading to be cooked on after being buried under Muggle boxes of pizza take-outs.

The silence is golden as the sun melting into the room, drizzling the flat with its liquid heat, keeping George warm as he runs his fingers over the piano. He plays a quiet tune as he loses himself to a Sonata from the famous German Muggle composer Beethoven until even the sound bursts into the air.

Once more, silence. Quiet, aching silence. He feels it tingle through his skin as the haunting, lingering images of Fred dancing with him in his mind's eye seeps through into his heart and through his body. The music led him to believe that he was here again, leading him effortlessly through a waltz routine that landed them on the sofa that turned into a gentle embrace and a more passionate dance of love-making instead.

Yes. It is definitely a problem now that he feels himself straining against his jeans, fingers idly brushing on the keys as he tries to avert his mind from the man that isn't here.

"Lot of good that'll do me." George murmurs after a moment, letting his body guide him towards the beckoning sofa before he falls back and stares off at the slightly peeled walls of their ruddy kitchenette. He tries so hard to put patterns into places that don't even exist on the wall, but only finds that he sees Fred with that slight, lopsided smile and his body pressed bare against his tingling porcelain flesh.

At some point in time [though he doesn't know how – he lost track] the faux-brunette finds his eyes shut, head rested back on the top of the cloth couch, and hand beginning to press down on his fully-hardened bulge. He whimpers with delight when he feels the pressure against his stiff erection, nerves screaming at him for _more _pressure, more attention.

"Hnh…" George rotates his wrist in small motions, hips rocking in increments to his own maddening dance. Soon, his digits play the brains for his cock and daftly unzip and unbutton his dark jeans, propping lose his weeping erection and rubbing his calloused digits on the sensitive, hardened flesh.

'_Yes. Right there. Stroke me like that a little more, Freddie…' _

Oh, those fingers should be Fred's – it should be him that is lapping at his needy cock, humming and murmuring him into white-hot bliss, forcing himself to contract and clench and tighten up all in the same go.

"Mhn…ah…" George's thumb finds his weakness just underneath his swollen head, stroking the spot until he starts to make himself slick all along his shaft. His free hand is wildly tempted, moving up and down as it pushes down his pants and boxers with some ease before rubbing along his clenching little entrance.

"Hey, George, I'm – "

Fred's announcement dies promptly on his lips before he even hits the door, considering that he opens the door just enough to see what his lover is doing to himself on their sofa.

Definitely not an unwelcomed thing, by any means.

He leans against the frame of the door, putting down the few bags with a flick of his wand before his dark eyes rest on the handsome man before him, fingers beginning to wiggle into his entrance as he groans and breathes thickly with want.

"Absolutely wicked little thing you are…" Fred muses, though his hand has already made work of his jeans, opening the fly and starting to stroke himself in the thought that he is about to walk in and dive right into that raptly prepped entrance. "Mnh…"

"Nh…ah…Fred…" George hisses through his teeth, trying his absolute hardest to imagine that his three fingers make up for the width of Fred's shaft, even though their length is definitely lacking. His hips start to buck and he starts to groan a little more with delight as the tips of his fingers come close to hitting his sweet spot.

As wonderful of a sight it would be, Fred can't really allow his love to get off like _that. _No, that sweet little entrance is begging for something way longer and a touch thicker than what George is doing to himself.

"Miss me, Georgie?"

The abrupt question kills off the moment. George looks up with a daze and a slight crimson tint to his already flushed features. His fingers stop dead inside of him, and his hand starts to relinquish some of the pressure on his cock. "I…er…sort of…mostly…fuck, Freddie, I think the answer to that is obvious."

"It's okay, baby." Fred's dark irises dance with amusement and soft-simmering desire as he approaches his twin and pulls his half-clad body a little closer to his own, forcing their shafts to grind against each other ever-so-slightly. "I like coming home to this."

"Hmn…" The elder twin wraps his arms around Fred's neck and raptly pulls him in for a kiss, forcing his hips to grind more needily so that their cocks hiss with delight and produce more lubricant from their slits.

"Nmh…so good…" The younger muses between their brief kisses, moving his shaft down so that his swollen head flickers tauntingly over George's entrance.

"Hah! Mh…t-tease me there…more…yesss…"

Fred obliges, letting himself get slick enough to coat his own shaft before his impatience and heady desire for this man best him and he thrusts in with little control.

"Oh fuck, I need that…" It is wonderful, perfectly _wonderful _to feel this man stretch him out even more, forcing his head back into his raptly contracting walls and eliciting a loud moan from George's lips. "So big…"

"Unh…" Fred runs a trail of kisses all along his collarbone, neck, jaw, and lips before moving back to his ear and tickling him with his labored breaths and soft whispers. "So tight around me…so good, Georgie…I love you…"

His hips go on automatic, seeking out the most of his fiancee's clenching walls and beginning to thrust in slow, choppy movements. George's hands move under his shirt, feeling all around his lean muscles and taut body while he groans in delight.

"Hmn, God, you're so hard…" Fred notes in the heat of the moment after his attention has been drawn by George's roaming hands. He moves his down and grabs his twin's shaft in his calloused palm, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"!" The pressure and the penetration of his love parting him with his dick is enough to force George's body into a state of violent trembling and his walls to rapidly clench and tighten without a single warning. He pulls Fred in and sloppily kisses him on the lips, tongues lashing out to meet and thrusts getting more rapt in their focus.

"Hnh…clench around me like that again…I'm getting so close…"

"Ah…mnh…oh…fuck!"

One of Fred's quick-dealt thrusts hit his sweet spot, forcing George to arch upward and tighten what little space Fred's shaft had from the start. His hips rock without guidance and his fingers wander weakly up to tweak at his lover's nipples.

Abandon gets thrown out the window – the couch whines slightly under their uncontrolled movements, and perspiration forces their dark locks to cling onto their features. Fred leans into George's neck and laps at the salty taste of his man, lingering in the faint scent of his heated flesh.

"Fred!"

The world becomes a series of white stars, blinding George and robbing him of whatever air he had in that single moment. His seed bursts out onto Fred's abdomen, and with one weak shudder, feels his body stiffen up while clenching his hardest around his twin's cock.

"Oh God…" That's the moment – the moment George brings Fred with him in his orgasm by doing just that. He rolls his eyes back and thrusts as deeply as possible a couple more times until he shudders and feels gravity tugging his coiled deeply pitted lust into a burst of white-hot seed that fills the elder twin.

"Hnh…" George whimpers weakly as he feels his cavity being raptly indulged with Fred's seed, tilting his head back and curling his toes slightly. The younger chuckles and leaves a feather-light trail of kisses until he meets the elder's lips.

"I love you, Georgie.~"

"I…I love you too, Freddie."

"Tell me something…"

"Hmnh?"

"I was gone for fifteen minutes." Fred muses, pulling George's tired body into his arms and resting their foreheads together with a soft smile. "How did you possibly get hard that quickly?"

"Be-Beethoven." George mumbles, grinning weakly when Fred blinks oddly at him.

"Come again, love?"

"Beethoven. I was playing his Moonlight Sonata on the piano…" He points over to the well-polished instrument with a shaky finger before dropping his arm. "Then fancied we danced to it…and, I suppose the rest would be easy enough for you to imagine."

"I suppose it is.~" He smiles slightly, wiping some of George's hair from his eyes and giving him a chaste peck on the lips.

"And what about you?"

"Baby, please. I think that one's pretty damn obvious.

"I caught you in the act."


End file.
